The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for classifying video data. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of sensor data to define classification codes which are applied to programme elements within the video data.
It is well known to use a video camera to capture video data, and to use that video data to monitor an area for security purposes. For example, in a simple system a video camera may constantly capture activity within a particular area, such that if it is determined that unauthorised activity has taken place, a security operative can review video data to obtain further information as to the nature of the unauthorised activity.
In more complex systems, a plurality of video cameras may be used to capture video data from different areas. In such a system, movement sensors may be used to select which of the plurality of video cameras is used to capture video data at a particular time, so as to generate a single stored stream of video data. Such systems are clearly more convenient where a large number of disparate areas are to be monitored. It is also known in the prior art to use motion and other sensors to determine the way in which a particular video camera should be activated. For example zoom and angle adopted by a particular video camera may be determined using such sensor data.
Although the known security systems described above provide a mechanism by which video data can be captured and reviewed to determine the nature of unauthorised activity, it will be appreciated that such systems are disadvantageous given that relatively large quantities of video data must be reviewed so as to accurately locate the activity of interest within the video data. If, as is usual, the video data is captured on traditional video cassettes, typically fast forward and rewind operations will be performed in a relatively random manner in an attempt to identify the correct position in the video data.